dimensionscollidefandomcom-20200214-history
Vyktor Kretek
"''What was rightfully ours, will be ours again. Nothing can deny us an historic victory. ''" :—Colonel Kratek[src] Colonel Vyktor Kratek was cunning, charismatic but utterly ruthless in achieving his goals, and oversaw the development of experimental weapons on Helghan. BiographyEdit Early CareerEdit Killzone: MercenaryEdit Kratek is ordered by General Metrac into capturing the strategic Vektan city of Dioterm. At some point, he manages to capture Admiral Grey and proceeds to interogate her inside a fortified building, heavily guarded by his troops. When Grey refuses to give more information, he gases nearby prisoners to coerce her into talking, but refuses. When Danner and Ivanov enter the cell room and kill his guards, he decides to flee, but not before shooting Grey (who manages to survive) and telling them that they are too late. After Metrac's death at the hands of Jan Templar, Kratek and the rest of the Helghast invasion force flee back to Helghan. During the ISA invasion of Helghan, he orders a contigent of Helghast soldiers to capture or kill Vektan ambassador Sepp Harkin, his wife Valeria and the family's bodyguardBoris, but demands that Sepps son Justus and Doctor Mandor Savic be taken alive. However, the plan is thwarted when the mercenary, Arran Danner, arrives and escapes with Justus with the aid of Boris (who gives his life to help Justus escape). It is later revealed that during the 2 years before the ISA invasion, he, with the help of doctor Savic, developed a deadly bioweapon based on a viral agent he stole from the ISA, and plans to use it to attack Vekta. However, Savic installed a trigger on the virus' coding that would make it useless without the trigger, and stole it before he fled. Kratek is determined to take back the trigger, and after discovering Savic's location, sends soldiers and policeto apprehend the doctor. However, Savic succesfully escapes capture with the aid of the mercenaries admiral Grey sent. After his petrusite refinery is destroyed at the hands of Arran Danner, he contacts the mercenary, who was left for dead by Anders Benoit under orders of Admiral Grey, who wrongfully assumed that Danner tried to sellout Doctor Savic to the Helghast (thanks to Benoit giving her misinformation), and makes him an offer: Join him and live or die with the exploding refinery. Danner takes the former, and as soon as his men rescue him, they knock him out. After bringing Danner under his employment, he informs the mercenary that Admiral Greys' real objective is to deploy the bio-weapon she and Kratek have fought over for the entire war on Helghan and exterminate the entire Helghast race. Danner is tasked with killing Mandor Savic before Grey tortures him for information, assassinate Grey herself and to bring Justus, along with a sample of the virus to the Colonel. After learning of the plasmid triggers location (inside Justus's bloodstream), he sends Danner and some of his troops to the aerial facility containing the Virus. After disabling the facilities anti-air guns, he orders Danner to destroy the bio-weapons, but demands a sample of the virus, and to kill Grey when he has the chance. After Danner kills Grey, he tells him to meet him at the facilities deck and give him the sample, promising to reward him. However, Danner is informed by Blackjack that Kratek would instead kill him, so Danner fights his way to the deck. Kratek and Benoit were waiting for Danner and Kratek prepares to shoot Danner, but he is then shot dead by Benoit. Category:Characters Category:Confederate Officers